Epic The Field Trip Across Country, XMen Style
by Illmantrim-the-Wanderer
Summary: The X-men go on a field trip cross country. But, this being the X-men things go wrong. Soon, though, they begin to wonder if there isnt something really wrong...
1. The Farce Begins

Here begins a new epic saga, just because the last one was so much fun. Inspired by a number of groovy fic-writing friends! Credits and acknowledgements will follow the final installment.Challenges are Field Trip and Murphy's Law and apply to all of the drabbles in this part except for #s .

Most of the characters are not mine but belong to various werird companies. Dont sue.

Epic : The Field Trip Across Country, X-Men Style, Part One : The Farce Begins

Characters: X-Men, Xavier institute students, plus a few original characters

'Verse: X-Men Evolution post-series

Ratings: PG This is a family friendly story.

Words: 100 each

1 - Gathering

Scott watched them gather on the morning of the field trip.

The students were chatting excitedly, ready to go on a road trip to Disneyland.

The trip had come about after Scott had begun to notice how bereft the teams seemed to be, and so the teams and students were called in for the announcement.

Three weeks had passed and still things were on track.

Oh there was the Ostrich Incident, and then the misplacement of reservations.

A visit to the local Disney office by a ticked off Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops hadn't damaged things much...and had gotten things straight.

2 Death By Murphy

The road trip, er Field Trip, was going well, Logan thought.

His group of kids were all being well-behaved so far and he liked it that way.

He was leading the way of the little convoy of vehicles with his new jeep, loaded down with a few supplies and with seven kids.

The engine died suddenly and Logan spat out an oath, trying to swerve onto the shoulder.

Which was easy to say despite vehicles almost ramming him until Colossus's truck shouldered behind him allowing a swift pull-over. Logan looked at the engine and groaned. This would be a long morning.

3 Wolvie's Seven

Wolvie's Seven, as they were calling themselves, pitched in and helped repair the jeep for the third time that morning. They each contributed something.

Jubilee used her fireworks for light; Siren's voice kept curious animals at bay; Rogue was using her borrowed knowledge to help repairs ; Cannonball was reloading packages; Ariel was phasing things for Logan; Ice-man's cold was enabling them to work on the hot engine and making it a little cooler; and Dis's disintegration enabled him to take off damaged edges.

Logan shook his head and smiled at their help which was surprisingly coming in very useful.

4 Storm Clouds

Cyclops swore and thumped the wheel as the convoy trudged through the incredibly bad weather they had blundered into in the mountains.

The rain and hail was pounding down.

Storm had collapsed from trying to fight the huge storm.

It was a wall of solid clouds and lightning and rain and it had slowed traffic to a crawl, except for the few insane drivers, all of which the group seemed to find, who were determined to try to outrun the storm.

Cyclops sighed and watched the road inch by, ignoring Kurt's low humming in the far seat of the cabin.

5 Exasperation

Charles sank his head into his hands, but did not allow himself to groan as he wondered again if he had made the right decision in allowing this field trip to become a road trip across country.

They had encountered an unusual number of incidents and mishaps along the way.

Speaking of which, he raised his head from his hands to cast a glance at Colossus.

His companion was gaping out the front window of the mobile home at the large creature that appeared to be a giant red...chicken and was standing in the middle of the road eyeing them.

6 New Guy in Town

Colossus sighed again

He had just been accepted by the X-Men and had been assigned to drive this mobile home for the trip, carrying ten students and the Professor when this happened.

He gazed at the Chicken-thing standing in the road as Wolverine and Cyclops approached.

He winced as squawks, cries, zakts, and thuds came from what became a fight.

He pondered getting out to help, but with Scott, Logan, Kurt, and Ororo out there it was getting crowded.

He sighed as the thing finally got tired of the harassment and stalked off, and the somewhat battered X-men watched it.

7 - Haven't Got Time for the Pain

At a rest stop along the way, Ororo added her curses to the foul dust tasting air, causing Amara, Remy, and Warren to look at her somewhat shocked.

None of them had ever heard her curse or get really mad before.

This field trip may not have been the best of ideas, she thought tiredly.

They were only half-way through the first day and it was already becoming more of a burden than a joy.

They had encountered wayyy too many accidents and incidents for anyone but the X-men to find on one trip.

She sighed and went to find some Advil.

8 - Kid's retreat

Amara, Bobby, Rogue, Ellen, and Kitty gathered together at the third rest stop, groaning and chattering amongst themselves.

Despite all the insanity, this trip had still been the most fun adventure most of them had ever been on.

They were bouncy still and looking forward to finding their first nightstop in a few hours.

They all exchanged glances and promised never to peak of the incident at lunch with the weird red and green lights and the sight of Scott and Logan hugging afterwards.

Several of them were scarred permanently from that.

At least the worst was finally past.

9 - Death and Family

a battered but not beaten convoy of vans, a truck, a mobile home, a car, and a jeep trailed into the parking lot of the Blue Danube.

They were greeted by a message for Warren. He went to return the call, then came back, walking slowly.

"My fiancé, Candy...she's dead."

Scott stepped forward and clasped Warren's shoulder.

They had become friends since Warren had joined them.

"I'm sorry, Warren. We all are."

Warren looked up and saw them all gathered around him, each face showing their support and care, even Logan's regularly grim face and he stood taller.

he was not alone.

10 - X-Men Style

the first night their motel was very crowded.

The ice-maker broke, the soda machine ran out early and the neighboring restaurant caught fire.

They put it out fast but Scott had had enough.

He called a council and arranged things X-men style.

Warren, Kitty and Colossus were sent to acquire supplies, then dispatched Ororo, Logan, and Hank to find a camping spot.

They all left together and built a large and well set up site.

They had a sing along and ate marshmallows and hot dogs and had a ball.

Right up until it rained at midnight, which Storm fixed quickly.

11 - The Trip Must Go On

Scott sighed, staring up at the sky. He couldn't sleep. he got up and went outside to get some air and stretch his legs. He saw there were others around the fire and approached it slowly. Seeing only the core team, he slumped down with them. they greeted him and handed him a beer. he looked at it, pondering objecting then shrugged and swigged it. By consensus, they all agreed that the trip was going insanely, but that they would not turn back. They were X-Men, and even Charles didnt want to back down. The field trip would go on.

12 - The hand of Murphy

From the hills behind them, a figure watched them.

Their camp, surrounded by their field trip vehicles, earned a scowl.

The figure was cloaked all in darkness and shadows streamed from it's body as it strode across the ridge it was on.

Those blasted X-men didnt seem to want to give up.

That meant he would simply have to turn up the heat.

He and his powers weren't even being strained.

Those who took took Murphy's laws lightly learned to regret it and so too would these fools.

Noone defied Murphy.

Noone.

His evil grin glinted in the darkness.

To Be Continued...


	2. Murphy's Power

Here continues my new epic saga of the X-Men. Inspired by a number of groovy fic-writing friends! Credits and acknowledgements will follow the final installment. Challenges are Field Trip and Murphy's Law and apply to all of the drabbles in this part except for # 4.

Most of the characters are not mine but belong to various weird companies. Dont sue.

Epic : The Field Trip Across Country, X-Men Style, Part Two : Murphy's Power

Characters: X-Men, Xavier institute students, plus a few original characters

'Verse: X-Men Evolution post-series

Ratings: NC-17 for sexual content of one story or two.

Words: 100 each

1 Car Troubles and Honorable Mentions

The second morning of the Xavier Institute's Field Trip to Disney Land started off with a bang.

Logan's jeep finally gave up the ghost.

They ditched the jeep in the next city and to Logan's dismay, got a station wagon.

Meanwhile, in his 4X4, Scott was looking forward to the lunch stop.

Jean was meeting them there with Dani, Jamie, Alex, and Lorna, and five new students.

Jean had been on a recruitment drive when she met up with the others and had thankfully talked them into helping out.

They had encountered Brotherhood troubles, but all was well now...Scott hoped.

2 Student Activities

Jean was leading her gaggle along towards the X-van, when thugs decided to mug them.

Jean's eyes shot up, as before she could even do anything, Alex had sent one through a wall, Dani was tossing another into a car door, Lorna had used one's rifle barrel to tie his hands and the final one was tripped up by the tail of one of the students.

They all looked sheepishly at Jean, then at themselves and laughed, the tension draining away as they got in the van.

Things had certainly gone very wrong for the bad guys this time eh?

3 Newbies and Losing Streaks

Ellen and Dominic were worried because Gene's asthma inhaler was missing.

Gene's panicked face told the take when Sam asked if he could do without it.

Everyone pitched in and searched high and low for the inhaler.

Gene grew more panicked as time to take it came closer and then passed.

When Gene went into an attack of seizures, Ellen and Dominic followed closely as Scott and Logan rushed him into a clinic in nearby San Carlington that treated mutants especially, and barely kept him from getting very sick.

As was par with this trip, whatever could go wrong, did.

4 - Interlude: the Newbies: Dis, Decibel, and Red Knight : introductions 1

Dominic, Gene, and Ellen had a tendency to hang out together.

They had all come from the same school.

Ellen and Gene with their mutant powers and Dominic with his every-day human desire to be with his friends no matter what.

He had ironically become the most capable engineer and mechanic at Xavier's in short shrift, not through mutant abilities but through sheer stubbornness.

Gene was a shy kid, with severe asthma, who nonetheless wielded the power to disintegrate matter.

Ellen, on the other hand was loud, her sonic power to increase and decrease sound coming in handy in a school.

5 Of Bad Days and Breakfasts Best Forgotten

Breakfast had been a insane this morning, and as far as Rogue was concerned, it was best left forgotten.

She tried not to remember the taste of the eggs and meat that was breakfast, or the smells of the restaurant.

She also tried to ignore the non-existent suspension in the station wagon they were now riding in.

She was half tempted to steal Lorna's powers and fly above the convoy for the day rather than continue this ride.

She had a chance to change rides but that was of course when she got vomited on.

She sighed and gave up.

6 Spills and Thrills

Logan sighed with relief as they pulled into the very upscale parking lot of the restaurant where they were having lunch.

Warren was buying this time and thus they were having much better food than breakfast.

Which warren said he would defect to Magneto's side rather than eat again.

Logan wasn't sure half the team wouldn't join him, so they had arranged this.

As they stepped outside, a gang of roughnecks on motorbike roared up just in time to spoil out on some ice bobby was showing off with.

Logan sighed and just knew this was going to be bad.

7 The Jitterbug

Scott saw Jean and he hugged and kissed her, before turning to his brother and the others, and welcoming the new kids as Jean introduced them .

"This is Thomas, Alison, Cappella, Ignucio, and Magda. This is Scott Summers, he is one of the instructors."

They all muttered or shouted greetings and Scott led them to the table.

Lunch went well, but Capella was nervous, jumping when anyone said anything to her and when she was startled bad her shriek made the chairs dance, dumping everyone.

People were scared and panic ensued.

they managed to get the kids safe and free.

8 The Magnificent Nightcrawler

On the road, on a field trip from hell, there were worse things then having to share a small front seat with yer girlfriend.

Like sharing it with yer girlfriend and the too charming Kurt, who had said girlfriend in stitches from bad jokes and small sleights of hand.

Scott wondered how this plan had gone so badly so quickly.

he sighed.

For this trip it was par for the course.

At least he was getting a lot of exercise in strengthening his mental shields keeping Jean from sensing his annoyance and what he would love to do to Kurt...

9 Missed Moments and Sweet Moments

Rogue managed to sneak some time in with Warren. the two talked through the day.

They impulsively kissed once.

Rogue blushed thinking about it.

It was sweet and tender.

She felt like a school girl with a crush, but their connection was growing.

She enjoyed sitting next to him on the trip and soon, was holding his hand gently.

They found lots to talk about and as the hours went on, they had lots of fun, until Jubes accidentally sparked the fabric of the upholstery, causing an emergency bailout until Bobby could flash freeze the mess.

The moment was ruined.

10 Stormy Flashes

Ororo oversaw preparations for accommodations at the Landmare Hotel.

she was enjoying the field trip turned road trip and, while she saw what had happened already, hoped the others were having fun at least.

After getting the others settled she went on her balcony to enjoy the night, using her powers to bring the breezes.

She slipped on a slippery place her mind flinched and the clouds overhead grew dark and ominous and broke in a raging storm.

She struggled to get control of it and could feel the Professor in her mind helping her.

She wrestled control back and collapsed exhausted.

11 Nightmares of Murphy's Gone By

Scott tossed and turned in his bed, his dreams coming alive.

The strange vessel was firing on the plane and his brother was screaming.

They had decided to take a trip in their father's plane so that Dad could show up the snotty Professor who had doubted his prowess after the recent field trip to the Aeronautics Institute.

They all just wanted fun and peace, but the aliens apparently didnt care.

Scott was made to jump with his brother and falling, he saw the plane explode.

With tears in his eyes he wondered how things could have gone so horribly wrong.

12 Sex Can be Hazardous to Yer health 1

Scott and Jean made their way to each other late at night, both victims of sleeplessness followed by nightmares.

They had talked and snuggled and passion built.

They entered her room and slowly removed each other's clothes, Jean marveling at his physique as he gasped at her beauty.

They had never done this before and they akwardly came together.

Jean moved one way and he another and for one moment he sank into her, until she bucked just wrong and he twisted just right and he fell off the side of the bed, wrenching himself on the way down.

He lay groaning and sighed.

13 Sex Can be Hazardous to Yer health 2

The night seemed to quiet down and not a person was stirring, even an X-man.

Until, that is two youngsters snuck out of their rooms and rendezvoused together.

They kissed and awkwardly explored each other and when they came together, groaned in delight.

Then one of them accidentally his the fire alarm.

And the whole building woke up. they tried to get dressed fast, but tripped themselves up in the darkness and fell out a window.

Thankfully, warren was able to lower them safely.

Leaving them naked.

In public.

He and Rogue had a lot of explaining to do.

To Be Continued...


	3. Enemies Galore

Here continues my new epic saga of the X-Men. Inspired by a number of groovy fic-writing friends!

Credits and acknowledgements will follow the final installment. Chocolates go to the original X-Factor.

Challenges are Field Trip and Murphy's Law and apply to all of the drabbles in this part except part # 8, which is just Murphy's Law, and # 9 which I dont think qualifies for any of them.

Most of the characters are not mine but belong to various weird companies. Dont sue.

Epic : The Field Trip Across Country, X-Men Style, Part Three : Enemies Galore

Characters: X-Men, Xavier institute students, plus a few original characters

'Verse: X-Men Evolution post-series

Ratings: PG This is a family friendly story.

Words: 100 each

1 Ambush

Scott rode his bike on the third day of the X-Mansion field trip.

Motoring ahead of the others about a mile he enjoyed letting the bike eat up the miles.

Until he ran right into Blob, Sabretooth, Pyro, and Dragonfly springing from ambush.

Pyro washed the road with flame.

Scott sought cover and blasted Blob into the distance.

Using his force beams he kicked up dust to cause concealment and then blasted Dragonfly down as he moved to a new cover.

Sabretooth charged at him and he met Sabretooth and got a wound across the abdomen.

He dropped all restraint.

2

Logan cursed as he saw the dustcloud up ahead and then saw a red blast shoot into the sky.

He jammed the accelerator into the ground.

The kids all readied themselves for whatever might arise out of that cloud.

As they came over a hill, they saw Scott battling against Pyro, a battered Sabretooth rising from the ground, Dragonfly circled trying to get a good shot, and Blob trudging up from a distance.

The wagon skidded in and they piled out together, charging into battle.

Logan grinned fiercely.

Now this was his kind of educational experience!

He roared and charged.

3

Dis felt the sweat on his brow as he channeled his power into the ground at Blob's feet, creating a hole in the ground that blob slid into and couldn't get out of.

He hoped.

He cheered then paled as he saw Sabretooth charging at him.

He fired built missed and Sabretooth swung at him as he dodged.

He felt Sabretooth's claws slice across his back and pain flooded through him as he went down.

He twisted painfully to see Sabretooth lift one hand over him, and then cheered as a rock slammed into Sabretooth's head.

The Calvary had arrived.

4

Jean sensed Scott's danger and started spouting directions to the X-team as they sped up and saw the battle site.

She screamed as she saw Scott go down from a blow from Blob and her mind turned red and she slung Blob up into the sky and down a long ways off.

As they arrived, she saw Gene's danger and slammed a boulder against Sabretooth, causing him to stagger as Wolverine arrived.

The vehicles with the X-Mansion residents arrived and they all piled out and charged in.

Over thirty against four meant that the battle quickly ended.

5

The X-men, wounded from another battle, went to Clarington Clinic, a small clinic for mutants.

The administration gave Scott a bit of trouble when he wanted to charge it all to the Professors credit.

And sent in security when he refused to clear out his people until this could be settled.

A grimly smiling Scott, Logan, Jean, Storm, Rogue, and Professor X returned from the admin room a few minutes later, even more battered but with treatment authorization papers in their hands.

Scott sent a doc to treat the idiots in the admin room and then saw to his people.

6

On the third day of their journeys, they ate lunch in the Clarington, a small mutant-populated town.

They tried to have a nice quiet dinner, and settled down at a very good steak place.

But, without warning, Scott, and Jean, and Logan, and several of the others were recognized.

Suddenly they were being swarmed by fans and critics. people who wanted to just touch them, or talk to them.

As it rose to near riot level, Scott was knocked down and rolled under the table.

There, Considering his options, he snagged his plate and ate while chaos reigned above him.

7 Acolyte Dooms

Wanda, meeting up with them in Clarington, was truculent, but needed the extra-credit.

She was with them when their exit from Clarington was disrupted by the Acolytes.

She ground her teeth as she saw Pietro, also called Quicksilver, with the Acolytes.

She had fully remembered the truth about her past and hated her brother and father with a passion.

She and the others managed to beat the Acolytes after a short battle and watched them escape but as a parting shot one new Acolyte called Magus hit her with a blast of mystical energy that made her fall forward into unconsciousness.

8 The Long Arm of Murphy

In his quiet sprawling home on Muir Isle, Sean Cassidy was having a leisurely day off when suddenly a young man visiting Muir Institute from another school bolted upright from studying and screamed, shaking, surrounded by intense light.

Agatha Harkness swept into the room and chanted a few guttural words, a bolt of darkness striking the boy and making the light vanish and he collapse.

She gestured for Sean's help and he carried young Harry to his room where he was shut out of whatever was going on.

He stumped back to his chair and worriedly went back to reading.

9 Intervention

In her dreams, Wanda was chased by darkness.

She knew this dark king of shadows wanted power.

She shivered at the loathing that leaped up at the thought.

She felt the shadow king's anger and an onslaught of fresh pain lashed through her.

Suddenly there was a shadowy form there that shouted at the darkness.

"What are you doing to her? Let her go!"

When it didnt respond the newcomer shouted again, louder.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Suddenly the dark presence was gone chased off by a light and the newcomer was fading too, shouting.

"I will find you again. My name is Harry P-"

10

The field trip found it's day ending with the group in a new town and half distraught and half determined.

They had been attacked and wounded and encountered misfortune after unluck and one of them slept in the hospital tonight, thought Wanda seemed fine now.

They were in bad spirits as it seemed that Murphy's luck had been ahead of them the entire time.

That night they planned to take the others to a nearby spa resort as a way station and a way to let off steam.

It had a Gym and courts and even a fighting ring and more delights.

11

The announcement of a stopover at the spa caused a bit of cheering.

The luggage being lost temporarily was understandable, as were the minor fights.

The teachers did their best to keep the peace as long as possible.

They took the cars being drained of fuel in stride, refueling quickly and getting on the road.

They slid into the spa within four hours.

They all felt the peace of the place settle over them and sighed, relaxing.

Murphy howled as the protections placed there long ago by a shaman prevented him from getting in directly.

He scowled and plotted carefully.

12

The day seemed to go peacefully, as the X-men and students all relaxed and enjoyed themselves and played and a few made love.

Even the grim Logan and the ever vigilant Scott relaxed and night fell on a much more relaxed and stress free group.

A party dinner was declared and when they all were in the dining room they feasted and laughed listening to a live band.

Until the masked men burst in, their weapons deadly serious as they tried to hold up the place.

Even relaxed the X-men were good and, in the end, the bad guys had a very bad day.

13

Murphy howled as his plans backfired.

He shouted imprecations at the spirits protecting the place and stalked around, then his eyes gleaming with thought set out to arrange a nasty surprise.

In Muir, Sean and Agatha and Harry were getting ready for a trip as well.

Using the mini-jetship provided by the X-Men for emergencies, they were about to set off for America.

Harry stared off into the night.

She was out there somewhere in danger.

He had to find her.

He knew the presence he had felt.

He Who Cant Be Named was back and more powerful than ever!

To Be Continued...

There ya go, the third part of this insanity is complete! Feedback is adored and the next piece will be posted sometime tomorrow. 


	4. Rest and Relaxation

Here continues my new epic saga of the X-Men. Inspired by a number of groovy fic-writing friends!

Credits and acknowledgements will follow the final installment. Chocolates go to the original X-Factor.

Challenges are Field Trip and Murphy's Law and apply to all of the drabbles in this part.

Most of the characters are not mine but belong to various weird companies. Dont sue.

Epic : The Field Trip Across Country, X-Men Style, Part Four : Rest and Relaxation

Characters: X-Men, Xavier institute students, plus a few original characters

'Verse: X-Men Evolution post-series

Ratings: R for some stories, which have sexual situations and violence.

Words: 100 each

lj-cut text"I Need a Vacation from My vacation" 

1 A Day of Rest?

The X-men and their allies rested on the fourth day of the First Annual Cross Country Field Trip, to which was later added the words "from hell".

It had been a long trip and so today they went all out on the luxury. Staying two nights and one day at a Spa, they sampled every decadent pleasure it had to offer.

Invariably, it being the X-men, things went wrong.

There was the Ostrich incident...which made Scott wonder. And then there was the return of the mysterious Chicken man, which just made Scott sigh.

Things didnt truly go haywire until sunset when Belasco invaded.

2 Dark Dreams

Scott lay down for a massage early on and when he went to sleep, felt his mind being pulled into a dark dream.

He ran from a darkness that swallowed all his friends and called to him with the voice of his mother.

He cried out in the voice of a 10 year old and ran far and fast.

Some part of him realized he was in a dream but he couldn't wake up no matter what he tried.

He struggled and felt Jean call to him before her mind too was drawn down.

They were imprisoned in a dreamworld.

3 Locks and Cold Waves

Magda and Capella were having a swim when the lights flickered and died.

They both felt the temperature plummet and heard the doors lock.

They hurried out of the pool and wrapped in robes as they struggled with the doors.

Capella grew more and more frantic, feeling claustrophobic. things seemed to dance around and the girls avoided them as Capella tried to get control of her talent.

Finally, Magda got angry enough she was able to channel electricity into the doors and shatter them, spilling them both out into the hall.

They ran all the way to their rooms.

4 Ostrich Invasion! (No, Really!)

Their field trip temporarily suspended, the teams was relaxing and enjoying it when they suddenly were faced by a horde of invading ostriches.

Apparently there had been a delivery of the beasts for a show all later and they had gotten out and now were stampeding through the spa, wrecking equipment and rooms.

Logan snickered at the sight of Colossus fleeing an angry Ostrich but then paled as one came after him, its beak sharp and its bleating seeming to grow in decibel.

Ororo, Bobby, and Alex finally got most of them corralled with ice, wind, and plasma blasts chivying them along.

5 Attack of the Chicken Man!

Things were quiet and peaceful around the Spa and everyone was having fun playing games or swimming or some such.

Suddenly there were screams and a SQUAWK!

Rogue came running out of her massage room very fast, trailing a towel barely attached and barely covering anything as she raced from a Giant Chicken.

Logan sighed and Colossus cursed and they all headed in to try to stop this menace who had nearly caused several accident on the road!

They charged in and were flung away by it's powerful arms and cut by it's sharp beak.

Logan wondered if dying of embarrassment was possible.

6 Jubilee and Colossus: Wet and Wild

"What is going on?" Jubes called from the restroom, where she was showering.

"Just a giant chicken problem!" Hollered Alex, who had just arrived outside.

"A what?" Jubilee wondered if Alex had cracked from all the stress.

Just then, Colossus was flung into the room, through a wall and slammed into the shower sides. Not thinking of her state, Jubilee ran to his side, and bent down to see if he was ok.

Colossus opened his eyes and stared up at her, learning that tattoos could indeed be put there and wow, Jubilee was very very beautiful like that.

Jubilee blushed but grinned.

7 Thud and Blunder

When the Chicken man attacked the fourth day of the field trip, it caused mayhem

The Chicken Man attacked those it found itself near.

There was much pummeling and screeching and cursing.

Colossus and Jubilee got a chance to get to know each other better, his uniform trashed ands she not wearing anything in the showers. Booth got suited up and joined the fight but were determined to talk and maybe more later.

Logan found himself wishing he had a pain immunity as he fended off beak, and Storm finally chased it off with lightning bolts.

8 Writer's Frenzy

In his room, Dominic was gripped by a urge to write.

He sat down and wrote, his pen flying as ideas came, plots and characters piling out.

He wrote and wrote his mind and soul seeming to pour out into the words.

His frenzy of writing slowly slowly decreased. he stared down at several hours of writing and felt amazed as he read it.

He thought he had actually;;y produced something good here.

he hurried to take it downstairs when the paper rippled and unfolded and the characters stepped out of it.

He cursed as the began to slowly advance ion him.

9 Fictional Interuptus

Jubilee and Colossus were talking softly in his room, her hand gently playing over his chest as they lay before one another completely naked.

They had revealed themselves to each other shyly but surely, the connection between them seeming to grow more powerful over mere minutes.

Colossus let his hand slowly slide up to Jubilee's breasts and gently caressed them, making her arch forward.

Then Dominic came flying through the wall, his red knight armor half on as he was flung into the opposing wall by strangers advancing towards them with yells.

Colossus growled and charged even as Jubilee cursed. This bloody close!

10 Paper Chase

Ororo was taking some well needed time to herself to meditate when there were several crashes and booms from overhead.

She got up and led some of the X-Men up the stairs to investigate.

There they found several strangers attacking anything that moved.

The X-men split up and attacked the figures at Ororo's calm commands.

She sent several teams against the strangers who were defeated and when each one was down, it turned to paper.

Dominic cursed loudly and fluently in several languages as he walked around and tore them up thoroughly.

"I am never writing fan fiction from a popular tv show again!"

11

The Professor went in search of Scott and Jean and found them in Scott's room. he could sense there was something wrong and after a quick scan sent his mind deep into Jean's and from there into Scott's.

There he found the two of them fighting against a shadowy opponent that he recognized.

The shadow King was back!

He managed to drive off the shadow king, allowing them all to awaken.

They all went to take a swim in the Olympic pool to relax.

Which, of course, was closed.

They decided food was in order and settled down to ignore the insanity.

12

As night fell, Murphy laughed.

His agents had invaded the night before and carried in several talismans leaving them so that he could work through them and work his madness on the X-men.

Their frustration and anger and tiredness levels were growing, and soon he would be able to do as his master planned.

He concentrated as the levels grew and then, with the power rising high, he ripped a whole in the space time continuum into Limbo.

Out of the hole poured Belasco's forces of demons, Belasco, N'Astrirh, and S'Ym at the lead.

Murphy laughed.

His master would be pleased.

13

The X-Men were having a late Dinner and dance, escaping the madness of the fourth day, when the doors shattered and Belasco and a horde of demons streamed in.

The X-Men and the students froze costing young Capella and Magda consciousness as they were struck down.

The orders of Ororo, Scott, and, surprisingly, Sam, sent them into action against the demons.

Thomas hurled his thunder and negative sound at the demons at the side of Theresa who screamed her scream at them.

Scott, Jean, Warren, Hank, and Bobby found themselves fighting S'Ym, N'Astirh, and Belasco.

Wanda used her powers to help Professor X direct others.

14

After all their excitement, Jubilee and Colossus had skipped the dinner to fool around together.

When they heard screams and shaking.

Cursing they suited up and charged into the battle.

Together with a similarly disheveled Warren and Rogue they fought their way through the battle.

Rogue, Colossus and Jubilee got separated from Warren, only to see him pop up at the sides of Scott, Hank, Jean and Bobby fighting the leaders of the army of demons.

They tried to get there but there was a sudden popping sound.

The X-Teams stared as all the demons and Scott, Jean, Warren, hank, and Bobby vanished.

To Be Continued...

There ya go, the fourth part of this insanity is complete! Feedback is adored and the next piece will be posted sometime tomorrow.

/lj-cut 


	5. All Kinds of Hell And Heaven And Limbo T...

Here continues my new epic saga of the X-Men. Inspired by a number of groovy fic-writing friends!

Credits and acknowledgements will follow the final installment. Chocolates go to the original X-Factor.

Challenges are Field Trip and Murphy's Law and apply to all of the drabbles in this part.

Most of the characters are not mine but belong to various weird companies. Dont sue.

Epic : The Field Trip Across Country, X-Men Style, Part Five : All Kinds of Hell and Heaven and Limbo Too

Characters: X-Men, Xavier institute students, plus a few original characters

'Verse: X-Men Evolution post-series

Ratings: PG This is a family friendly story.

Words: 100 each

lj-cut text"Roads to Everywhere" 

1 Meetings and Messages

Professor Xavier called a council of the leaders of his X-Men and students.

Ororo, Logan, Alex, Magda, Sam, and Rogue filed into the room and they talked all night, trying to make plans.

The meeting was almost over for wont of a better idea than to wait, when a scroll case popped into being, tied with red hair.

Logan took one sniff and grinned.

"It's Jean's hair."

The Professor read it and then passed it around and they all read it.

"Trapped in limbo. Headed towards a gate city. Take care of the kids. We'll meet you at Disneyland."

The handwriting was Scott's.

2

Scott and the others materialized in a strange red landscape.

The demons turned to attack them but scattered before the onslaught of the X-men's powers.

Belasco teleported himself and his army away before any more could be killed vowing to destroy them.

Bobby sank down on his haunches, moaning.

"Oh, great we're trapped in Limbo. It cant get any worse."

Scott winced even as there was a rumbling and the earth split open and out of it came another wave of demons, this group looking different.

Hank cuffed Bobby on the back of the head even as the team retreated.

"Dont ever say that again."

3

They were resting on a hill far from where they had entered the weird world of Limbo when Jean turned to Scott with a grin on her face.

"At least we escaped the field trip!"

"Yeah, unless you consider this as one, considering how much we are learning about a whole new dimension."

"Somedays, Scott, you take the fun out of things."

Scott ignored Bobby as he watched the surroundings.

"The best laid plans of mice and men oft go agley."

Hank's cultured voice was gentle.

Warren landed and reported that he had seen no demons far off, but there was a city in the distance.

4

Charles shook his head in wonder.

The students could bounce back from anything.

They had all been morose or outraged on discovering the trip was going on towards Disneyland without the missing ones.

Charles had hoped for some quiet time to go astral and see if he could reach limbo, but such was not to be.

But as the day went on, they slowly lost that fear and anger and started getting more excited as they realization of being but a day away from Disneyland dawned on them.

By just before lunch they were positively bouncy and had begun to sing.

Badly.

Charles sighed.

5

For lunch, they stopped in the small city of Beterion, where Charles hoped to see one Doctor Angeles, a pen pal of old.

They arrived and most of the team and students went on to the Benevuto Restaurant.

Alex, Ororo, and Magda accompanied Charles to the Empers Clinic where Doctor Angeles and their penpals all were.

They separated to find their penpals.

Magda was walking down the hall when she saw a masked man sneaking in.

She called for help as the man jumped at her. She fired a bolt at him and he fell at her feet. So much for a quiet visit.

6

Ororo walked into the garden and found her pen pal Kai tending the garden flowers.

She smiled and assisted him as they talked

She was surprised when she looked up to see two hours had passed and bid her friend a joyous goodbye.

She entered only to confront a group trying to rob patients.

She summoned her winds and drove the men to slip and fall and incapacitated them, even though one got off a shot that winged her, making her control slip.

Hail suddenly filled the corridor.

By the time she gained control the hall was snowbound and icy.

7

Charles and the others rejoined their friends and they resumed their journey down the road, crossing the California border.

They had a jolly time singing their songs and Charles wondered how Scott and the others were doing.

Even then, Scott's group were running from a small gang of demons seeking some place to hide.

They had run into the demons as they were plucking strawberries that seemed safe to eat.

Scott was beginning to think that bad luck was following him around like a stray dog.

Murphy watched from a hilltop far away and laughed. His master had sent him here to finish things.

8

Scott and the others were helped by a mysterious figure who told them of a City where the Gate of worlds resided and could get them back to Earth at a Nexus point, one of which was Disneyland.

They used a scroll and case and added a hair from Jean's head, and the mysterious person sent it to Earth.

They set out for the city and home.

They avoided the main thrust of demons but somehow managed to run into a small group of them and once more were off in a run, cursing bad luck as the demons got closer and closer.

9

Charles and the Field Trip were enjoying a completely uneventful day, making most of them look around nervously a lot.

But as the day stretched into evening relatively little happened.

Oh, a flat tire here and a burst drink there, but nothing serious, and they all began to relax.

They arrived at their last stop of the day, and all were excited as they piled out and went into the Swertin Restaurant for dinner.

Charles thought of his missing students and sighed wondering if they were ok.

Hank was cautiously leading them now over treacherous ground, as they approached the now looming city.

10

Even as they approached the city and began to skirt it towards the Massive gate on the other side, Bobby was gripped by hunger.

He gobbled several handfuls of the odd strawberries while following the others and as he ate the last of them began to feel odd.

As they arrived at the point where they would wait for the best time to go through he began to feel pain in his gut.

He convulsed and began to change, his body altering as he was transformed into a new form taller and more grotesque than Beast's.

The others rushed to help him.

11

Scott and Jean cursed as Bobby's cry attracted attention, but their attention was riveted on their teammate who was changing into a new form, somehow mutated by, and here Scot smelled strawberries and leaped to the right conclusion, mutated by that fruit they had found.

He finally stopped changing, now a tall, oddly grotesque yet beautiful being, no longer appearing human really, especially in the alien looking eyes.

Scott and the others helped him up, supporting him as they ran for the gate, their cover lost.

They made it to the gate and gazed at the silver surface and golden frame,thinking of Disneyland.

12

Everyone cheered as Disneyland and the hotel they would stay at came into sight.

It faced the park and thus would give them a huge view of where they would spend the next week or so.

They all got out of their parked vehicles.

Alex, Sam, Logan, and Ororo directed the kids to stowing their stuff and cleaning up and then led them to where they would be eating dinner and watching a show.

As they passed a mockup of an old Ferris wheel, marked with Halloween symbols, it began to glow and shudder and spin, and a silvery surface sprang up.

13

Scott and his team ran towards the gate.

From his overflight, Warren rained down his trademark scatter grenades stunned and scattered demons out of their way.

Hank was carrying the groaning Bobby, who was still woozy.

Jean used her telekinesis and swept some away from their path.

Belasco suddenly stepped in front of the gate with a strangely garbed man who laughed at them all.

The team charged and Scott fired repeatedly.

Murphy cast his power against them but something went wrong and one of Scott's beams slammed into Murphy, blasting him through a wall and crushing him.

The team leaped into the Gate.

14

Colossus and Ororo swore as Scott, Jean and Hank leapt through the surface, Hank carrying a stranger and Warren flying right behind them.

And behind them came a horde of demons.

Before their eyes the five turned to fight the horde, and with a roar, their comrades joined the fight.

Attempting to use his powers during the battle, Bobby discovered they still worked but he could now emit fire as well when he tried, though it was erratic.

The others all formed up and Ororo, Sam, and Scott's orders overlapped like graceful clockwork, training and camaraderie coming together with their frustration as they attacked.

15

The demons retreated and the gate vanished from the human side.

Then they all came together.

There were reunions and surprises as they all gathered together and then Bobby collapsed.

Hank took him into the X-van and treated him as well as the other travelers.

They then went on to dinner, Bobby's new form gathering some attention and Bobby feeling depressed and morose until Jubilee came up to him and admitted that she thought he looked kinda noble and almost cute.

There was laughter and toasts and chatter as they all cheered at the end of a long day and at Disneyland tomorrow.

To Be Continued...

There ya go, the fifth and penultimate part of this insanity is complete! Feedback is adored and the next piece will be posted sometime tomorrow.

/lj-cut 


	6. Ragnarok and Other Apocalypses

Here continues my new epic saga of the X-Men. Inspired by a number of groovy fic-writing friends!

Credits and acknowledgements will follow this installment. Chocolates go to the original X-Factor. Challenges are Field Trip and Murphy's Law and apply to all of the drabbles in this part. Most of the characters are not mine but belong to various weird companies. Dont sue.

Epic : The Field Trip Across Country, X-Men Style, Part Six : Ragnarok, and other Apocalypses

Characters: X-Men, Xavier institute students, plus a few original characters and the cast of Disneyland

'Verse: X-Men Evolution post-series

Ratings: PG This is a family friendly story.

Words: 100 each except parts #1 and .

lj-cut text"more than i thought was in me" 

1

Bobby stretched and eyed Hank as he levered himself up.

"So what's the word, Doc?"

Hank McCoy, turned and regarded his teammate.

"The word, Bobby, is felicitous."

At bobby's confused expression, Hank laughed.

"Come on, Doc, English."

"Very well, Bobby, you have recovered as much as you are going to right now. Your body seems to be undergoing an ongoing mutation but it is stable. You may go with the others-"

"Woohooo, Roller Coasters, here I come!"

"-if you take this medicine three times a day. And come and see me here at the end of the day for more tests!"

"Aw, Doc, you can ruin anything!"

"Thank you."

2

In limbo's dark realm a shadowy form rose from the ruins and shrieked a scream that made the very fabric of the realm shudder.

"Murphios! My son!"

The red and black figure strode out and shot a red beam out of his hand, at the end of which Belasco apperceived, seeming irritated. When Belasco saw who it was he paled and started to vanish but the couldn't.

"You did this with your machinations! You allowed My son to die!"

"No, My Lord Mephisto! "

Mephisto raised his hand and gestured and Belasco was shattered into a thousand brilliant lights.

Mephisto strode away, vanishing swiftly.

3

Harry glanced up and shuddered.

He could feel the chaos of the atmosphere growing.

A new menace had entered the field.

Agatha caught his eye and nodded.

She must have sensed it as well.

Meanwhile the Shadow King writhed in Mephisto's grip, his screams flooding the astral plane.

Mephisto shook the insubstantial being.

"Your petty games have cost Me my son, Tomas, Abdul, Valdemarde', whatever you call yourself now, you will regret this!"

He hurled the creature from him into the small form of a rat.

"You will reside there and serve me or you will discover the meaning of pain."

The rat whimpered.

4

Logan moved around the group watching the kids and team getting ready.

When all was ready he led the team in through the gates and watched them split up into teams and head out into the park.

He shook his head as he corralled his group and led them towards one of the new rides to get in line.

He stepped wrong and one leg suddenly went the wrong way, slipping and bringing him down , which caused Dom to fall back into Sam, Sam into Dani, Dani into Rogue, Rogue into Kurt, and Kurt to fall into a large mud puddle.

5

Kurt sighed and shrugged and started to get back up again, slipped on a small rat and managed to bat a drink out of someone's hands and right into the face of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He gaped for a second and then scrambled up and apologized furiously.

He helped his friends get back up, and turned to apologize again, but the woman was gone.

Kurt sighed and slumped his shoulders.

That was lately his luck with women.

The others gathered around and they all went off to get in line for the ride they wanted.

6

Scott's group encountered a few messes but seemed trouble free, until they stopped for lunch.

They got into the restaurant called The Tea Cup, and had fun with the kids and were all tired but still excited.

Scott stole a few moments to kiss and snuggle Jean but everytime things got hot a kid would interrupt so they finally gave it up.

They stepped outside to encounter three people they really didnt want to see. Pyro, Quicksilver, and Avalanche.

The boys all seemed just as startled as Jean and Scott were. and Both sides froze then backed away slowly.

Scott sighed.

7

Logan had handed off his charges to Ororo and was wandering with a smaller group including Alex, Lorna, Betsy, Warren, and Gene.

They were talking idly, whiling away a few hours on their own, and avoiding the field trip experience.

They came around a corner to confront Sabretooth, Toad, and Tigershark, dressed as tourists.

The two groups gaped at one another for about thirty seconds before Sabretooth and Wolverine both charged.

Toad and Havok exchanged long-suffering glances and then looked startled.

Tigershark looked like he would attack until Dis disintegrated some of the ground at Tigershark's feet, causing him to rethink that.

8

The mini-jetship had had lots of turbulence and had landed in New York two hours late.

Agatha, Harry, and Sean had wasted valuable time checking out the X-Mansion before finding a note of where the Field Trip had gone.

They packed up and set out for Disneyland, hoping they were not too late.

Even as they flew they hit snags the engines seeming to lag and the sky itself seeming to slow or fade.

Agatha and Harry said something about evil spells altering time, but Sean concentrated on keeping them in the sky.

They continued on as fast as the ship could fly.

9

Mephisto's gaze was on the screen on his desk.

He sat upon his throne and watched all that happenned in the mortal realm but right now he concentrated on the menace of those he would punish for his son's death.

His rage yet seethed and roiled and his realm showed the effect as thunder and lightning split the land.

Those puny mortals called X-men had dared to kill his son.

And they would pay.

His glare made the whole building shake as he directed his forces to send the agent through against the X-men.

Now he would see what they were made of.

10

Warren and Rogue were off on their own, having given their teachers and their fellow students the slip for awhile.

Together they had wandered the amusement park, riding a couple rides but mostly talking and enjoying each other's company.

They began to feel something powerful build between them and within them.

They were both young and felt like their lives were so vast, but also felt this was something they would be fools to let slip.

A gateway of glittering red energy opened up and a giant green creature like a dinosaur on steroids emerged.

Warren took one look at the creature and cursed.

11

Sean brought the jetship in for a landing, and he Agatha and Harry all darted out at a run.

They entered the Terminal and proceeded through checking as fast as possible and got their equipment quickly.

They got to the middle of the terminal when in front of their disbelieving eyes two giant glowing eyes appeared.

Harry felt his scar burn and knew it was his old enemy

He pulled out his wand as a rip opened and out fell a cat-sized package.

Sean approached it and then his eyes opened and he grabbed Harry and ran.

Thirty seconds later the airport terminal exploded.

12

Scott had rendezvoused with most of the groups in the main section of he park, and led them off to watch a show.

Logan stopped for a cigarette, and watched the others file in.

The ground started to shake and he saw a gap open in the ground as gas spewed high above his head.

He saw Scott leading the others. Logan started forward even as the tremors increased.

Scott glanced back and took one desperate lunge and tossed something up.

Logan caught the young girl, a Jubilation Lee by name as with an awful shriek, the hall vanished beneath the ground.

To Be Continued...

/lj-cut 

There ya go, the Sixth and really honestly penultimate part of this insanity is complete! Feedback is adored and the next piece will be posted sometime early tomorrow. I know I said that about this piece but I decided to post it early since i had expected to only need one more piece to finish and this is half of it...


	7. End of Times

Here concludes my new epic saga of the X-Men. Inspired by a number of groovy fic-writing friends! This story was written for the a " Xmen100 Writing Community /a .

Credits and acknowledgements will follow this installment. Chocolates go to the original X-Factor. Challenges are Field Trip and Murphy's Law and apply to none of the drabbles in this part. This is the end, my friend. Brace yerselves. Most of the characters are not mine but belong to various weird companies. Dont sue.

Epic : The Field Trip Across Country, X-Men Style, Part Seven : End Of Times

Characters: X-Men, Xavier institute students, Harry Potter, plus a few original characters.

'Verse: X-Men Evolution post-series

Ratings: NC-17 for violence and content.Warning for Character Deaths!

Words: 100 each except the last one.

lj-cut text"the last, no really" 

1 Shifting Earth

The ground rumbled again as Logan tried to decide what to do.

The entire area where the center had been was gone, sunk down under at least a hundred feet of rock debris.

There had to be a way to find his friends, his teammates.

He cast about for ideas and suddenly heard an odd rumbling sound very nearby as the ground near his feet began to shake.

He cursed, grabbed Jubilee, and ran.

They would come back later, he swore.

He refused to believe his team was dead, even though that was the most likely.

The X-Men had survived worse.

2 Cry of the Banshee

The airport terminal had settled and the cries of the wounded filled the air.

Emergency services had just begun to arrive from other terminals and the local fire teams.

Suddenly there was a shrieking noise that grew louder and louder until a section of the rubble shattered and fell away.

Up out of the rubble soared a grim faced Sean carrying a broken armed Harry.

They glanced back down at the broken body of their friend.

Then, with tears and grim determination on their faces they shot through the sky towards Disneyland.

The madman who had done this would pay.

3 Flight of the Angel

Warren and Rogue dove aside as the monster's tail came crashing down across the spot where they just were.

Even as the monster advanced, they could see a strange scene through the gateway, with a throne and a giant red and black figure laughing and watching them.

Warren grabbed Rogue and lifted.

Rogue's heart sped up, wishing there was something they could do.

As they lifted she saw some buildings shaking and falling and casting her glance towards the center where the others were going to see a play, she gasped.

It was gone.

"Warren! Look!"

"I see it, hang on."

They flew in that direction.

4 Gathering Against the night

Sean carried Harry forward as fast as he could, straining his power to the ultimate.

They arrived over Disneyland and looked in horror at the devastation there.

They began seeking the X-Men.

Sean quickly spotted Warren and Rogue ahead, even as they were landing at a sunken area.

He landed behind them, his sonic cry alerting them to his presence.

He introduced Harry around just in time for Logan, coming out of the shadows with Jubilee, to hear.

They filled each other in and conferred on what to do, when a sharp cry arose.

They turned and saw the giant lizard coming their way.

5 Monsters and Spells

The ground continued to shake as the five of them prepared for battle.

Harry was thinking trying to remember a spell that would help on something that large, even as Logan hurled himself in and took several swipes at it with his claws and Warren tossed some stun grenades at it.

It roared and swiped back, sending Logan flying and Jubilee cursing and firing her fireworks in it's face.

Even as it reared back, Harry snapped his fingers and snatched out his wand his voice almost breaking as he shouted.

"Minimulus insignifigus!"

The lizard shrank to man-size slowly.

Logan grinned and charged with claws extended.

6 The mastermind Revealed!

Even as the Monster was dispatched, a gateway opened and the dark red figure Warren and Rogue had seen, stepped out of it leading a horde of demons

A rat scurried from the side, reared back, and became a twisted cloaked form at the demons' side.

Sean cursed.

It had been far too long since he was in the field. he was feeling every one of his years and bumps.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the number of demons and he glanced at Logan who nodded.

There were too many of them.

He straightened up proudly.

He would die as an X-Man.

7 X-men's Stand

"You will all die! Your actions caused the death of my son and you will face torment and pain for that!"

"Listening to you rant isn't torture enough?"

Warren's quip made the demon's face darken.

"You will soon regret such liberties mortal. You and all your kind will fade to nothingness before Mephisto!"

"And you will feel my wrath, little Harry."

The shivery voice made Harry shudder and then straighten.

"I beat you before and will again, little Tom!"

The figure howled and surged forward.

As he did so, he was followed by the demons who charged in a mass.

The X-Men waited in a line, together and united.

8 Hold The Line!

The demons attacked with ferocity and everyone quickly became too busy to talk, except for Harry at the center of their protective sphere.

He used his wand and voice to freeze demons, or make them slip or fall over, or even run into each other.

Voldemort hurled his spells at the X-men, but found a powerful enchantment protected them.

He sniffed it and growled, he recognized the scent of that witch Roma.

He hurled his magics harder, striving to get through.

Sean's voice began to flag, and he fell back on his own fighting skills as Rogue did behind him.

Their ring held.

9 Out of the Darkness, a Light shines...

The demons withdrew for a moment then charged again.

When a mass of them was almost to the battered X-men, there was a renewed rumbling underneath their feet.

The ground split asunder as a ruby-red beam shot upwards, annihilating a few demons on the way.

Out of the gap, raced, climbed, flew, and crawled, the rest of the X-men.

Rogue cheered at the sight.

Wanda saw Harry and almost stopped before walking to him and shaking his hand.

"Joining the team?"

"I could do worse."

She grinned.

Bloody, wounded and battered, they were nonetheless mad as hell and now had a target for their anger.

They charged.

10 The Battle for Dinseyland

The demons seemed a little less confident now that there were more of them and Mephisto ranted as he also charged in, his rays knocking Colossus and Kitty back to the ground.

He was met by Scott, and their beams met in mid-air, power racing against power, until Scott was blasted backwards.

The battles was going well, for the demons were falling, but Mephisto seemed unstoppable!

Jean hurled her mind at him, coupled with Betsy and the Professor, but were hurled back by his clamshell-tight mind.

Harry tried to think of a way to stop Mephisto but was interrupted by Voldemort's arrival.

11 Rogue Sorcery

Voldemort snarled, his form rippling.

He wanted Potter's death so badly he could taste it.

If not for Potter's damned family he would rule England now, and perhaps all of Britain.

He hurled spell after spell at the boy.

The young man managed to defend himself but was falling back steadily.

Voldemort crowed aloud as he prepared his most powerful spell, and hurled it with all his might.

Rogue saw what was happening and dove forward, gripping Voldemort's wrist as the spell fired,, making it ricochet off into the night.

Voldemort struggled but felt his essence being drained from him, until he simply vanished like smoke.

12 Sorceress Supreme

Rogue staggered, then straightened, and smiled at Harry.

Her mind reeled, but so much more made sense now then had before.

She reached out and, muttering a spell, helped him to his feet, managing to shield her hands with a minor spell.

She grinned at his shocked expression and coughed a little.

She knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, just scattered, but she had absorbed much of his power.

She turned to where her friends were facing Mephisto.

Her mouth twisting with the irony of using a villain's power against another, she hurled a powerful spell at Mephisto.

The demon staggered, gaping in shock.

13 In the darkest hour...

Even as she and Mephisto hurled spells at one another, Rogue realized she would not be able to beat him.

But one spell almost at the edge of her mind showed her a possible way to stop the demon.

She moved forward hurling lightning against the Demon, driving him back to the gate.

She poured the energy into banishment spell against him and a closing spell to seal off limbo for all time.

His resistance made her stagger back and she wasn't sure she had the power to beat the demon.

She had to get the power, somehow, but she had no idea how!

14 ...There is yet Light in the world...

Rogue fought the demon Mephisto and screamed.

"I'm not powerful enough! I cant stop him!"

"Then use mine, Rogue."

Harry laid his bare hand on her shoulder, his power and mind rushing into her, making her bolts slightly stronger.

"It's not enough!", she cried, as he collapsed.

"Then we will make it enough."

She saw Scott leading the X-men to her side even as the earth shuddered and cracked, a wide split forming and separating most of them from her.

Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Ice-man, and Angel made it to her side.

Scott was first, followed by all the others.

She cried as she felt all their energies flow into her, none of them letting go, even as it passed the point of no return.

Her blasts got more and more powerful, as she hurled them.

Her heart was sick and her mind was swirling with thoughts and with a determination that was at once hers alone and yet all the minds of her friends.

With a voice that was hers and yet all of theirs, she screamed at Mephisto.

"This far and no further! We are the X-men! And we will stop you, no matter the price!"

With one final defiant cry, she hurled the massed power into the spells, and watched as Mephisto was flung into the gate and the gate shut, sealing for eternity.

The remaining X-men gathered around her and watched as she did as the demons all vanished and the landscape around them seemed to simply ripple and change, and suddenly there was no evidence of any damage around them.

In the sudden silence, she sank to the ground, her lungs feeling like they were burning and her spirit sick but proud at the same time.

She saw their eyes and minds and spirits swirl past her as they went wherever souls do after death, and was tempted to follow, but knew she could not.

She cried as she opened her eyes to a world that was so much poorer without those six souls.

A figure appeared out of the sky, and Sean greeted Agatha brokenly, even as she flew down to where Harry's body lay.

She gathered him to her and smoothed his brow gently.

Then she looked up at all of them, and seeing their sorrow, spoke quietly.

"We have all taken a grave loss here. Much light has been taken out of the world. But you are all heroes and these died as heroes. Died to protect those in need and defenseless, as they would have wished to. Do not despair for death is not the end of the journey. It is the beginning. And someday we will see them all again, in a brighter place."

She rose, Harry's body gathered in her arms, and gestured, once.

There was a flash of bright light, and, when it cleared, they were all standing in the field in front of the mansion.

They gaped around for a moment until her quiet voice called their attention back to her.

Rogue listened and watched from her kneeling postition.

"Farewell, X-men."

She shifted and altered, and where she and Harry were, was now a large eagle.

It cried out once before launching itself up and away.

Slowly, a crying Hank came forward and lifted Scott.

Others gently lifted the rest of their lost, and the X-men went into the mansion to mourn those who had fallen.

Rogue glanced back and cried out and the others looked and gasped each one.

There, where the five had lain, were five entangled and entertained trees, growing together in harmony and already dwarfing even Colossus's height.

They put out red and blue and green and white and gold flowers, each one a perfect X.

The X-men turned and walked into the mansion crying more, yet somehow less sad.

The End.

"Far better it is to dare mighty things, to win glorious triumphs even though checkered by failure, than to rank with those poor spirits who neither enjoy nor suffer much because they live in the gray twilight that knows neither victory nor defeat." - Theodore Roosevelt

Here it is, the Seventh and final part of this epic! Feedback is adored. I finished it only with the encouragement and belief of my friends and of you, the readers. Thank you all for reading and reviewing as it went.

Author's Notes: This has been the longest story I have written yet. I set out to just have fun and somehow it became a true epic along the way. I used several original characters and mostly created them out of wholecloth. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as i did writing! I borrowed Harry Potter and Voldemort somewhere along the way and it just seemed to fit right in, and said inclusion changed the whole story. Some may say this is not a true X-men story but a crossover but I say the universe has infinite possibilities.

Acknowledgements and Credits:

lj user"justlikerogue" provided encouragement and advice.

lj user"emkay1" provided other advice and kept me going some mornings when my brain was about to shut down.

lj user"Jen1703" , lj user"alrischa" , lj user"actresskrissie" , and lj user"seemag" all provided inspiration above and beyond the call.

lj user"**viewoftheworld**" acted as friend and constant cheering section for which i am eternally grateful.

My lovely girlfriend gave me inspiration, patience, and advice, and made me smile. And kept me from giving up half way through.

Thank you to lj user"Perchandcreep" and lj user"unanon" who haven't killed me for turning in such a huge response to a weekly challenge.

/lj-cut 

This story is dedicated to three people:

lj user"unanon" : remember, no matter what losses and horrors we face, there is yet light in the world.

lj user"perchandcreep" : you have the heart of a muse... may this inspire you as you have inspired me.

my girlfriend: thank you for being a lovely, incredible woman. you have given me light in the darkest hours.

That's it folks. See you on the flip side.


End file.
